Bad Dream
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Antara mimpi atau kenyataan, mana yang akan kau pilih, Lee Taeyong/Taeyong/Jaehyun/Yuta/Ten/Hansol/Johnny


**Bad Dream**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT member**

 **Fluff, Hurt, Romance**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

* * *

Antara mimpi atau kenyataan, mana yang akan kau pilih, Lee Taeyong.

* * *

 _Kau melupakanku, hyung._

Sahut sebuah suara. Dia yakin sumber suara itu berasal dari ujung lorong, kini dia –Lee Taeyong berdiri di salah satu lorong yang sangat gelap dan tak berujung. Dia takut –karena dia takut kegelapan pada dasarnya. Kedua juga karena pergelangan terasa sakit, seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang menahan tangan kirinya dan kanannya, menariknya kedua arah berbeda. Sehingga dia hanya bisa berdiri ditempat.

 _Kau melupakanku, hyung._

Hentakan terasa di pergelangan tangan kanannya, hanya beberapa centi lebih jauh daripada kemarin, cukup membuatnya terkejut. Suara dingin itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dan kadang terselip rasa rindu didalamnya. Selalu ada dua sisi didalam dirinya yang memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, dan keduanya sangat kuat menarik dirinya hingga bisa membuatnya terbelah dua. Disatu sisi ingin melihat –dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana wajah dari suara yang sangat merdu itu dan satu sisi menyatakan ada sesuatu yang sangat jahat jika dia berada disana.

"Lee Taeyong." Taeyong membuka kedua matanya dengan kasar. Seseorang kini berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan nada suara yang seperti biasanya. Suara itu makin menyebalkan setiap harinya, sebentar lagi pasti seseorang bersurai keemasan akan muncul dari balik pintu eboni kamarnya –jika Taeyong tidak menjawab.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun." Sahutnya sekeras mungkin, berusaha membangunkan syaraf-syarafnya yang terasa menegang. Dia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mengapa semakin lama kau semakin susah dibangunkan, _sih_?"

Taeyong dapat mendengar gesekan antara sneaker dan lantai flat sederhana mereka, makin mendekat. Ji Hansol – _namja_ yang berteriak, kini memunculkan kepalanya. Padahal dia sudah menjawabnya tadi.

"Bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi ini?" Taeyong menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidurnya bersiap untuk mandi dan berpakaian atau kembali menghadapi ocehan sepupu yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. "Kau bisa terlambat nanti."

"Kau sudah mau pergi, _hyung_?" Taeyong baru sadar ketika melihat Hansol kini telah memakai baju yang rapi, -bukankah tadi kau mendengar bunyi sneaker, Taeyong- _ah_.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Mata Taeyong membulat sempurna.

"Kau tak ingin sarapan dulu." Taeyong sebenarnya ingin bergerak mendekati Hansol tapi _namja_ itu malah menunjukkan pergerakkan yang menyuruhnya untuk kearah kamar mandi –menyebalkan.

"Tidak. Aku makan di kantin saja nanti bersama Johnny." Hansol seperti sangat terburu-buru, dia bahkan tak menyelesaikan perkataan dengan sangat benar –Hansol sedikit berteriak untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena dia dengan cepat berbalik, meninggalkan Taeyong dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Yah. Padahal aku ingin sarapan bersamamu." Teriak Taeyong –yang mungkin sama sekali tidak didengarnya. "Kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama."

Sejak kematian kedua orangtua Taeyong –saat dia berumur 10 tahun, Taeyong tinggal bersama keluarga adik Ibunya –atau Ibu dari Hansol. Sejak itulah mereka bagai kembar tidak terpisahkan –salahkah Taeyong yang malas bersosialisasi dan sangat dingin –sebenarnya dia sangat ingin dicintai tetapi dia menutupi semua dengan sikap dinginnya itu, hanya Hansol teman yang dia miliki atau lebih tepatnya hanya Hansol yang menerima tingkat kedinginan sikap dari siapapun didunia ini, dia sering didekati semua orang, dia orang yang populer, apalagi dengan status wajah tampan rupawan dan kemampuan dance yang memumpuni. Perlu digaris bawahi, hanya Hansol yang membuatnya nyaman. Bahkan saat kuliahpun, dia mengikuti Hansol ke Seoul –dulu mereka tinggal di Busan, dan tinggal bersama Hansol di flat sederhana.

Semua berawal satu tahun yang lalu, saat hubungan Hansol dengan seorang _namja_ lahir di Amerika Serikat –tetapi keturunan asli Korea, berlanjut lebih dalam –pacar, Taeyong merasa seperti diabaikan. Taeyong sebenarnya punya pacar –baru tiga bulan mereka menjalin kasih. Nakamoto Yuta, seorang kapten tim sepakbola kampusnya, salah satu _namja_ populer di angkatan mereka. Dengan sikap kekanakan-kanakan –terkadang bodoh, Taeyong bilang begitu-, berhasil menaklukan hati dinginnya. Hansol bahkan berkali-kali berkata, bahwa dirinya –Lee Taeyong, sangat beruntung mendapatkan Yuta sedangkan Yuta sangat tidak beruntung mendapat _ice prince_ seperti dirinya.

Tapi Taeyong yakin satu hal, dia menyayangi Yuta.

Dering ponsel putih miliknya, kini membangunkan syarafnya. Matanya kini membuat kontak langsung pada ponsel putih yang masih teronggoh tak tersentuh sejak malam. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih.

"Selamat hari jadian yang ke-100, Yong _ie_."

Begitu pesan yang dituliskan oleh Yuta untuknya. Taeyong menghela napasnya, sudah tiga bulan mereka berpacaran, Yuta tak memintanya melakukan 'itu', kan?

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita kencan malam ini?" Taeyong kini melirik Yuta yang kini meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu miliknya. Sangking dekatnya, Taeyong bisa merasakan napas Yuta yang kini menggelitik telinganya. Dan Taeyong yakin, kencan yang dimaksud Yuta bukan hanya berjalan-jalan dengan berpegangan tangan di malam hari atau menikmati _candle light dinner_.

"Aku ada latihan malam ini." Seru Taeyong dengan nada yang sangat datar, matanya kini beralih pada ponselnya, berniat memilih _playlist_ yang cocok untuk didengarkan oleh telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Lagi?" Dengan nada ketidakpercayaan, Yuta menjauhkan kepalanya,menatap Taeyong dengan raut kecewa. "Ini cuman sebuah alasan untuk menolakku, kan?" Tangannya terangkat perlahan mengelus pundak Taeyong

Taeyong bukannya benci akan hal-hal seperti tetapi dia masih bisa berpegangan tangan ataupun berciuman. Untuk memberikan hal 'itu' pada Yuta, dia masih memiliki suatu hal yang jangal pada _namja_ itu.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya?" Yuta menghela napasnya, raut wajah terlihat sangat lelah –sangat lelah menjelaskan berkali-kali. Yuta menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku juga, bukan?"

Haruskan dia memberikan segala yang dia punya untuk seorang Nakamoto Yuta? Dia masih tidak terlalu yakin. Mata itu masih menatap penuh harap tetapi seketika luntur digantikan dengan senyum miring dan tangan hangatnya kini sudah terlepas, tak lagi menggenggam tangan Taeyong.

"Baiklah terserah padamu." Dia merengut kesal sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yuta."

"Yuta."

* * *

"Jadi." Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya ketika Hansol yang berada dihadapannya –tak seperti biasanya, Hansol memilih makan siang bersamanya. "Kau menolak ajakan Yuta lagi."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya. Sebenarnya Hansol tengah mengantri makanan di kantin, tetapi karena melihat Taeyong makan sendiri, dia menyerahkan semua urusan pembelian kepada Johnny –pacarnya.

"Benar, bukan? Yuta sangat tidak beruntung mendapatkanmu."

"Apa cinta harus dibuktikan dengan cara seperti itu?"

Hansol menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum menjawab –untuk kesekian kalinya, pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Kalau kau mencintainya seharusnya tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan, bukan?" Hansol menggerakkan tangannya lalu menyentuh gelas berisi minuman miliknya dan membawanya menyentuh tenggorakan miliknya. "Lagipula Yuta telah melakukan semuanya untukmu."

"Apa kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Johnny?"

Taeyong memasang wajah malasnya ketika melihat wajah sepupunya itu sedikit memerah, seharusnya dia tidak usah menanyakannya lagi. Ji Hansol, sepupu yang sangat dia cintai itu, yang berumur dua puluh satu pasti telah mengetahui hal semacam itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Johnny bahkan telah mela-."

Taeyong menggerakan kakinya segera, dia harus menginjak kaki Hansol sebelum kata-kata nista keluar dari mulutnya itu. Ini masih pagi dan Taeyong tidak ingin kata-kata nista itu merusak pagi indahnya.

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" Hansol mengadu kesakitan, tak lupa mengirimkan kekesalan kepada Taeyong dengan menggunakan wajahnya.

Sungguh. Apa yang dilakukan Johnny pada sepupunya ini selama kurang lebih setahun ini? Taeyong agak merasa bersalah tak lulus lebih cepat sehingga bisa melindungi Hansol dari awal.

* * *

Ini rekor pertama dalam tiga bulan ini, Taeyong yakin Yuta pasti sangat marah padanya. Biasanya jika mereka bertengkar, Yuta akan menelponnya paling lama tiga jam setelah mereka bertengkar. Dia tiba-tiba merindukan suara nyaring yang menyapa dirinya.

Kini jam ditangan kirinya telah menunjukkan jam 7 tepat dan sudah tepat sembilan jam, Yuta melakukan sikap diam kepadanya, tak ada pesan-pesan ataupun senyuman bodoh ketika Yuta menjemputnya didepan kelas, yang kadang tidak lupa mengelus atau mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan penuh sayang lalu menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang biasanya sangat dingin dan jangan lupa setiap kata gombal yang di keluarkannya oleh. Yuta seperti orang paling bahagia didunia ini sedangkan dirinya yang sangat pelit berekspresi malah membuat Yuta terlihat bodoh dengan obsesi _onesided love_ -nya kepada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini. Hansol mungkin memang benar, Yuta sangat tidak beruntung mendapatkan dirinya. Maka disinilah dia sekarang, dengan membawa sebuah _cola_ dingin ditangannya, beberapa teman Yuta yang dia temui didepan tadi, mengatakan bahwa si kapten tim sepakbola kebanggaan kampus itu tengah berada di ruang ganti. Taeyong sebenarnya agak risih ketika teman-teman Yuta memandanginya dengan pandangan tak percaya, beberapa berbisik –tak bisa dikatakan berbisik karena Taeyong mendengar hampir semuanya, _tumben si ice prince mencari pangerannya_ , _ini benar-benar keajaiban_ , dan lain-lain membuat Taeyong menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya malu, _seburuk itu ternyata dirinya._

Dia tersenyum perlahan, kini dia telah tiba didepan di tempat tujuannya. Dia melayangkan tangannya hendak mendorong pintu didepannya tetapi suara yang sangat dia kenal menguasai gendang telinganya.

"Kau ada acara apa hari ini?" Nada suara Yuta terdengar sangat rendah dan dibuat-buat, Taeyong sering mendapatkannya.

"Tidak. Mengapa?" Satu suara lagi yang sangat dia hapal, dia selalu mendengar suara dengan nada ceria itu di ruang _club dance_. _Namja_ bertubuh kecil, yang baru selama lima tahun menginjakkan kaki di Korea, Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul.

Taeyong mengangkat tangannya, memberanikan diri untuk mengeser pintu berbahan mahoni yang berada didepannya, mengintip hanya dari sedikit celah. Matanya kini dapat melihat dua orang yang berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Mau bermain di apartemen ku malam ini?"

Paru-parunya terasa sesak. Jalur pernapasannya seolah terhambat, tak satupun dari udara sekitarnya yang berhasil masuk. Taeyong tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba saja kedua bibir itu menempel, saling menyerang satu sama lainnya, kedua tangan yang berada di masing-masing punggung kini beranjak masuk ke t-shirt dengan sangat bersemangat.

Taeyong membalikkan badannya, dia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, _aku hanya bermimpi_ , dia terus mengulang kalimat itu di otaknya, mencoba menghilang semua kejadian yang baru saja beberapa menit tadi memasuki otak dan ingatannya.

Yah, dia bermimpi. Dia berharap sedang bermimpi buruk.

* * *

Dia berjalan lemas ke arah tempat tidurnya. Untung saja dirumah, tidak ada Hansol, jadi dia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia memang tidak melihat bagaimana raut mukanya sekarang tetapi Taeyong yakin Hansol akan melemparkan banyak pertanyaan yang tidak yakin dapat menjawab.

 _Yah, lagipula ini hanya mimpi._ Taeyong sampai lupa hal ini. Dia melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Dia hanya perlu tidur sekarang dan dia akan kembali ke kenyataan, cara lama seperti mencubit serasa percuma, hati, jantung, dan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi dia masih disini dan masih merasakan sakit.

Cara terbaik untuk bangun dari bangun tidur adalah dengan tidur pula.

Tanpa melepaskan sepatunya, Taeyong menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas bantalan empuk itu, lalu dengan sedikit memaksa, dia menutup matanya, mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

* * *

Taeyong membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, disini terlalu gelap, apa ada yang terjadi pada lampu kamarnya. Dia mencoba menurunkan kakinya. Ruangan ini sungguh tidak terlihat seperti kamar tidur, semua benda yang berada di ruangan ini membuatnya sedikit asing dan nyaman dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia bergerak perlahan, tangannya terangkat, meraba setiap area didekatnya guna mencari setiap benda yang bisa digapai untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya.

Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menopang tubuhnya, lebih _naas_ nya lagi, dia terjatuh, lututnya tepat mencium lantai keras. Taeyong dapat merasakan liquid berwarna merah mengalir perlahan di salah satu lututnya. Rasa nyeri kini menguasai kakinya, dia tidak yakin dia dapat berdiri lagi. Haruskah dia memanggil Hansol dengan kemungkinan bahwa Hansol akan melemparkan segala bentuk ocehan kepadanya atas kecerobohan dirinya.

"Taeyong _hyung_."

Taeyong belum sempat membuka mulutnya, ketika sesosok _namja_ berjalan kearah, kamarnya memang gelap tetapi Taeyong dapat melihat dengan samar sosok itu bukan Hansol, lagipula sejak kapan Hansol memanggil _hyung_ dan ditambah suara itu terlalu merdu serta sangat hangat dibanding suara Hansol dan sosok itu terlihat sangat sempurna, sosoknya tinggi dan setiap lekuk tubuhnya sangat sempurna, sama seperti karakter pangeran.

Sosok itu berjongkok tepat dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau suka gelap-gelapan, _sih_?" Ternyata ketika didengar dari dekat, suara dari sosok itu entah mengapa mampu memunculkan perasaan rindu didalam dirinya.

"Kakimu berdarah. Kau ceroboh sekali." Dia berkata seperti sudah mengenal Taeyong selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bahkan Taeyong tidak mengeluarkan seruan protes ketika sosok itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih terang.

Ada sebuah meja makan –yang Taeyong yakini sebagai ruang makan, jika diperhatikan lagi ruang makan ini sangat mirip dengan ruang makan di rumahnya dulu –rumah tempat tinggal dia dan orang tuanya, dia menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukkan Taeyong diatasnya. Dia berjongkok sambil terus memperhatikan luka di lututnya.

Sosok itu, Taeyong benar, sosok itu sangatlah sempurna. Lekuk wajahnya, bibirnya, dan jangan lupakan senyum manis serta _dimple_ yang terbentuk.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, _hyung_." Dia menggerakan tangannya yang memegang kain basah, membersihkan darah yang mengalir deras dari lutut Taeyong.

Sungguh dia tidak tahu mengapa ini terjadi, sudah dikatakan tadi, sosok membuatnya nyaman, mereka seperti telah mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya, makanya Taeyong sama sekali tidak ingin menepis tangan terampil _namja_ itu.

Tapi, "Kau siapa?" Lalu mengapa dia bisa berada disini, bukankah dia?

"Menyedihkan ketika kau tak mengingatku, _hyung_." Suara itu terdengar sangat berat, Taeyong sungguh merasa bersalah, apalagi wajah tampan itu memasang raut kecewa.

Dia mendongak. Mata indahnya itu tepat menatap bola mata hitam milik Taeyong. "Aku Jung Jaehyun."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Author note :

Hallo saya kembali.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satunya. Entah mengapa saya selama dua minggu ini mendadak malas nulis. Ide muncul malam, besoknya malas ngetik -_- akhir-akhir ini lagi bosan banget, yang mengurangi bosan saya cuman NCT LIFE itupun bakal baru nonton hari senin. Btw semoga nggak kecewa yah. Mohon review, follow sama favoritenya yah. Kalau mau lanjut sih, soalnya kalau responnya cuman sedikit, saya malas lanjutin, maklum saya orangnya mudah bosan. Tapi saya sama Taeyong nggak akan bosan kok XD /lah

P.S:

Asjkddddllf Taeyong cakep banget di perform view waktu hari kamis kemarin *setiap hari cakep kali*. Bajunya kece XD jadi kesengsem sama bajunya lol *ditoyor Taeyong*

P.S.S:

maaf saya menistakan Yuta sama Ten disini -_-


End file.
